Contact
The detectives try to catch a rapist who strikes on the city subways. Plot After seven young women in a six-month time span are raped by a flash-and-dash assailant on the city subways, the brass calls in a psychologist to help the team get into the head of the prep. When he is caught, he possesses the driver's license of a new victim who could put him away, Sidra Lonstein. Jeffries decides to keep a very close eye on the man they believe is guilty of the crimes until the others can talk to her. After Munch and Stabler locate her and return her license, they bring her to the office and ask questions. Jeffries and Munch arrest Sal Avelino and bring him in the office Sidra is in. When Avelino sees her, he admits to the crime and promises when he gets out, he and Sidra will live together as a family. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Reiko Aylesworth as A.D.A. Erica Alden * Peter Francis James as Judge Kevin Beck * Audra McDonald as Audrey Jackson * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Nicole Sullivan as Jen Caulder * Sal Viscuso as Sal Avelino * Bruce Bohne as Bruce Abbott * Peter Appel as Detective Greenberg * Angel David as Uniform Policeman * John Littlefield as CPA Schreiber * Thomas McCarthy as Nick Ganzner * Sylvia Kauders as Mare * Gerard O'Brien as ER Doctor * Richard Litt as Super * Bruce Birns as Bruce's Lawyer * Kamal Marayati as Ahmal * Rosalyn Coleman as Flower Vendor * Michael Broughton as Mr. Dewell * Leonora Gershman as Sidra Lonstein * Tracey Toomey as Sporty Spice * Danielle Fredatte as Kelli * Dina Pearlman as Lisa Scopes * Ellen Whyte as Signer * Kim Cea as Angry Woman * Michelle Parylak as Meek Pink * Christina Campanella as Waitress * Wendy Walker as Mascara * Tricia Paoluccio as Sal's Lawyer * Ron Castellano as Wrestler References *United States Air Force *Phillip Sternhagen *Theodore Kacyzinski, the Unabomber Quotes Nick Ganzner: Let's pretend. Olivia Benson: [smiles] Pretend what? Nick Ganzner: 'I`m the guy on the subway. '''Olivia Benson: '''Ok, stop it. '''Nick Ganzner: '''Just for fun '''Olivia: '''No, really. Stop it. '''Nick: '''What would you do? '''Olivia: '''Oh my God, Wow... [''pulls away from him] I'm going to go wash my face and my hands and my mouth and, uh, there's the door. [backs into the bathroom] Make sure you're out when I get out of here. Gone. [closes bathroom door] :(Olivia tosses a pile of papers onto Ganzner's desk) '''Don Cragen: You want to be number one, Sal? Sal Avellino: Yeah. Don Cragen: What is that your lucky number? Sal Avellino: As a matter of fact, it is. Don Cragen: Okay. Number one it is. Good luck. :(the police suspect that Sidra was impregnated by her rapist) Background information and notes * This is Reiko Aylesworth's first appearance as A.D.A. Erica Alden. * This episode is Chris Orbach's last performance as Detective Ken Briscoe. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes